


A Fist For Your Greeting

by KatWritings



Series: Banana Bus Squad [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Bar fights, Flirting, H2OVanoss - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mention of Gang, late night drive, relationships, something about being a leader?, the guys are basically their characters okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatWritings/pseuds/KatWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't know he was yours! I swears!"</p><p>"If I even see you here again you will never see the light of day, got it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fist For Your Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> idk man I felt the need for this for some reason

It was late in the evening when Tyler and Craig saw Evan finally emerge from his owl nest of an office. It was half past 7, the sun well set behind the mountains of Los Santos, but the guys in the room still had a shiver under their fingertips as they chatted amongst themselves even after Evan sat down at the opposite end of the couch.

"Can we do something tonight?" Lui asked as he played Mario Kart with a bored expression. Nogla patted his shoulder as he looked over at Evan who glanced at the others. Of course, having been cooped up in the loft after their last heist they were all bored and could go for something.

"Yeah, sure," Evan agreed after seeing a few heads nod at the suggestion. "Anything in mind?"

"What about Bahama Mama's? We haven't been there since we had to save Tyler's ass from starting a war with the bathroom door," Craig suggested, laughing when Tyler smacked him afterwards.

Marcel snorted, and everyone cocked their heads in his direction. "Of course, pick the only goddamn bar without any strippers!"

Lui and Nogla bursted out laughing and Tyler rolled his eyes at the man's outburst. Evan cracked a smile but stood up nonetheless. "Alright then, boys, let's get going then."

With a few exchanges from one another through the building, everyone had chatted themselves all the way down to the garages. Obviously Marcel joined Evan into his 'Owl Cave,' not wanting to get caught up third wheeling by following the others.

"Kind of pathetic that we were the two to help them into their relationships and not have one of our own," Evan jokes as he slides into his black and yellow Pegassi Zentorno, Marcel in the passenger seat and closing his door already.

"Right. If you were to tell me 6 months ago that they were even gay I would've honestly shot you," Marcel says and Evan lets out an airy laugh as he puts his vehicle into ignition, pressing down on the pad of his garage opener and smoothly rolling out into the lengthy drive-in of the apartment building, the others already waiting on the curb for Evan to lead the way.

"Way to be low profile!" Tyler yells as Marcel rolls down his window when they slowly passed him. 

"Not like we're wanted for anything right now!" Evan hollers back before pushing down on the pedal and zipping down the street with practiced ease and slick moves between cars that were going the obvious speed limit. But Evan and Marcel didn't care, too caught up in the music that Marcel put on and the wind blowing through the windows to pay any mind to anyone else.

Arriving at the bar, they all pulled up along the sidewalk, already eyeing at the way too long line. A few well suited young men came by them, holding out their hands and Evan put his keys into one of their hands before dragging Marcel up to the bouncer, the guys following behind him.

"Vanoss!" The bouncer greeted with a large smile. "Haven't seen you in a few weeks, what's been going on?"

"The usual, work and long business hours," Evan smirked, knowing well that the large muscled man knew what he was hinting at.

"Of course, of course!" He pulled back the red rope and stepped out of the way. "Have a good night boys! I'll be sure to ring up the bartender to get your first drinks on the house!"

"Thanks, man," Evan said with a smile, patting him on the shoulder before leading the way into the club.

Right away it was filled to the brim with tons of people. Some bikers were hanging over some tables with cigars and large pints while some flashy women were sipping martini's against the wall. Walking further in, Evan noted that not so many people were around the bar, instead hitting the dancefloor and having a good night with their friends or partners.

"Want to hit the bar or t-" Evan stopped talking when he saw that only Marcel was still with him, the others already gone without a word. He turned to his his only companion, "Looks like it's just us for the night man."

"If it means I don't get stuck third wheeling I'm all for it," Marcel smiles and follows Evan to the bar, the two taking a seat on the red leather chairs. THey sat there, looking at all the options until Evan's eyes glanced down the counter, a male in a blue hoodie sitting at the end by himself with a half empty glass dangling between his fingers. And even from here, Evan could see the defined curves of his cheekbones and his jaw, the tendons in his neck flexing whenever someone walked behind him.

"Hello? Earth to Evan!" Marcel snapped his fingers in front of Evan's face, the leader turned to look at him. "She wants to know what you want."

Evan looked up at the black haired bartender, then back over to the guy in the hoodie. "I want whatever he's drinking," Evan says, eyeing at the male as he picks up his glass and downs the rest of his drink. The bartender gives Evan a smirk, catching his attention quickly as she pulls out their glasses. But his attention on her doesn't last for long, instead his eyes wander back over the the man, who's looking around the area until his eyes land on Evan's and he flashes him a grin that spreads across his face so nicely.

\-          -          -

Four drinks and six beers later, Marcel and Evan find themselves laughing as they watch their idiot friends get down and dirty on the dancefloor. Tyler and Craig are doing some sort of tango while Brian and Brock are full on stripping with Lui and Nogla dancing like any normal people would at a club: dirty and too close.

But the light hearted moment didn't last for Evan, not when he heard a shrill yelp from across the counter. In a second Evan is already out of his chair and pushing past people to get to the owner of the plea. And in another second he's face to face with a muscled biker who has a gloved hand gripping the man in the blue hoodie.

"You have two seconds to let him go before I personally break all your fingers," Evan threats, and the man throws his head back in laughter, staring at the lanky guy in his hold.

"Yeah, and who are you to tell me that, huh?" The biker says, his arm curling around the guy's waist in a way that made Evan's blood boil and his fist clench.

"You honestly don't know who you're talking to, huh?" Evan asks, but before the guy can get a word out, Evan is lifting his arm and punching the guy straight in the nose. There's a crack under his knuckles, and he takes his chance of grabbing the man's arm from around the poor guy's and holding it right between his shoulder blades, bending his elbow just enough to make it burn. "You want to touch my things in my city, you're going to have a lot of shit to handle."

Realization must've gone through the biker as he starts to shake. "I didn't know he was yours! I swears!" The man cries out as Evan bends his arm just a tad bit more.

"If I even see you here again you will never see the light of day, got it?" Evan said in his ear, and the man nods his head in agreement, fleeing from the bar as soon as Evan lets him go.

"So you're Vanoss," the guy in the blue hoodie says as Evan finally looks over at him. And Evan has to take a moment to catch his breath again.

The guy in skinny and lanky and shorter than he is. He has the bluest eyes Evan has ever seen and he sees that flare that's going on in his irises, a heat in his stomach that he just can't seem to shake. 

"Y-Yeah, that's me," Evan says and shakes his head at how awkward he sounds. "I'm Vanoss, but you can just call me Evan."

"Well, Evan, thanks for uh, taking care of that guy for me," the man says, and Evan nods at that, feeling his lips tingle when he watches the other guy lick his bottom lip in nervousness. "I'm Jonathan, by the way."

"Okay, Jonathan. Mind if I buy you another drink?" Evan asks, and Jonathan smiles again, that grin that has Evan feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Not at all," Jonathan responds and Evan guides them both over to the counter.

"Fucking dicks," Marcel whispers under his breath as he watches Evan and the man hit it off right off the bat.

"This seat taken?" Marcel looks over his shoulder to see a brunette male standing there, gesturing to Evan's old seat and he shakes his head.

"Not at all," he says and the guy smiles before taking the seat, scooting just a bit closer to Marcel.

"So what's a guy like yourself doing sitting all alone?" The guy asks, and Marcel snorts.

"Are you seriously hitting on me?" Marcel asks him, and the guy just shrugs before waving a hand for the bartender to come over.

"Two shots of your finest vodka," he says and Marcel looks at him with an impressed face. "I wouldn't say it's hitting on you, more like trying to make a subtle approach to a very good looking man."

Marcel nods his head at that, and when the bartender scoots there shots over to them, he takes it in his hand, the man doing the same.

"Marcel," he greets.

"Scotty."

The two click glasses before downing the beverage, feeling a rush of heat wash over them.

To say it was the best night out was an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings okay bye


End file.
